More Than One Night
by JesseGuyer
Summary: These three Evolution members have a celebration of their own after having won all the gold possible on Raw. Evolution rules the show, now they all rule each other starting with a simple bet. Pairings: Randy Orton, Batista, HHH Warning: Slash! Guyer


-1Pairing: Orton/Batista/Triple H  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: These three Evolution members have a celebration of their own after having won all the gold possible on Raw. Evolution rules the show, now they all rule each other starting with a simple bet.

-------------------

"It feels good to be all gold now, doesn't it Dave?" Paul questioned looking over at Dave as he took a long swig of his beer while they sat in the bar of the hotel. Paul watched as Dave nodded slowly and looked over toward the entrance of the bar. "It's too bad that Ric couldn't be here with us right now. I know he is sick and all so he needed the rest."

"Right, it's really too bad," Dave muttered pressing back his thick dark hair that went down toward the middle of his neck that had small curls at the end. Seeing the way that Paul was looking over at him, Dave let out a small laugh pressing his fingers against the silver earrings he had in. "What, is something wrong with the way I look or something?"

"No, I was just thinking about later tonight," Paul replied seeing the way that Dave's eyebrow arched up in interest as Paul bit down on his bottom lip thinking about what was going to happen later that night. "I'm just waiting for Randy so he can give me a congratulations."

"You one? Please," Dave chuckled leaning back into the booth of where they were sitting as Dave looked at the way Paul's hazel eyes stared into his. Dave reached forward for his beer before taking another long gulp of it. "Trips, he's gonna be giving me one later and there is nothing you can do about that."

"Oh yeah big man?" Paul arched his eyebrows up in response seeing the way that Dave looked at him before nodding. Paul saw the dimples show clearly as a small smile pressed in over his lips. "How about a bet?"

"A bet, what kind of a bet?" Dave questioned seeing the way that Paul looked at him and Dave let out a long laugh before looking down at his watch to check the time. "What do you have on your mind Goldie locks?"

"Whoever gets a number from a girl first, wins the bet and gets Randy for the night," Paul offered up seeing the way that Dave looked out at him and shrugged his shoulders before nodding slowly. "I pick the girl you are supposed to do it with you and you pick mine. Deal?"

"Deal," Dave nodded slowly before grabbing a firm hold of his beer taking the last sip before setting the bottle down and letting out a long thick breath. "What's your pick for me?"

"That girl over there," Paul pointed to someone in the corner with blonde hair and she was in what seemed to be sweats. She was with a couple of her friends and Paul let out a long laugh. "She looks like a big enough lesbian for you."

"Gee, thanks Paul," Dave rolled his eyes before clearing his throat uneasily and resting his arms back against the booth seat not wanting to even bother with Paul's person because he knew he would win. Smiling to himself Dave finally came up with the right thing to say before letting out a long breath. Nodding over toward the door he saw Paul look back and his jaw dropped. "That girl right there man, she's all yours."

"Her?" Paul pointed just in case seeing Dave nod slowly as Paul looked over at the girl seeing she had a bowl cut and had obviously dyed her hair black. She had makeup on to make her look pale and she seemed to be a little bit more than just a little over weight. "Come on Dave, you can't be serious."

"I'm very serious Paul," Dave chuckled standing up slowly and tugging at the bottom of his shirt as Paul glared up at him. Looking down Dave unbuttoned one button from the top of his shirt revealing some of his muscular chest. "Good luck Paul."

"Screw you," Paul huffed seeing Dave walk over to the bar and get two beers and nod over towards him before walking over toward the woman that Paul had picked for Dave. Finally getting up Paul walked over to the front seeing the way that Dave was already talking to his girl. Rolling his eyes he reached out to touch the girl on the shoulder seeing her turn around and glare at him. "Hey, how are you?"

"Oh hey," the girl before him nodded before looking around the room and biting down on her bottom lip as Paul folded his arms out in front of his chest. "Aren't you like some professional wrestler or something?"

"Yes, yes I am," Paul nodded slowly pushing his long blonde hair behind his ear seeing the way that girl looked up at him with her blue eyes and he took in a long breath. Looking over Paul spotted Dave and the girl he had picked for Dave talking to each other and laughing. "So, do you know much about me?"

"Not really, I know my little sister likes you," she explained looking around the room and doing anything she could to keep eye contact away from Paul before nodding over toward Dave. "But she likes him better."

"Well, I was wondering," Paul began feeling a tap on his shoulder as he turned around to see Dave behind him standing with a napkin in his hand and a phone number in over. "You son of a bitch, how the hell did you get that?"

"What can I say? I'm quite the charmer," Dave chuckled seeing the girl that he picked for Paul walk over to another girl and kiss her in a heated way. "I guess you were wrong about the person you picked for me Paul. I won, I get Randy."

"Hey David," Dave heard John's voice move in behind him as he felt a small squeeze at his bottom making him let out a small grunt when he met the blue eyes of John. "Hey sexy, I thought you said you were going to come see me again."

"I was Johnny, I just have plans tonight," Dave explained meeting the glance of Paul as Dave smiled and moved forward to press a small kiss against John's lips, feeling John's hand press in against his chest. "But tomorrow Cena, that pretty little ass of yours is all mine."

"Why not make it tonight?" Paul questioned seeing the way that Dave laughed before shaking his head slowly and looking over toward the entrance of the bar again. Paul patted him on the shoulder before shaking his head slowly. "Why don't you just go with Cena tonight and forget all about the bet with Randy."

"The bet with who?" Randy questioned seeing the way that both Dave and Paul looked over their shoulders at him and Randy folded his arms out in front of his chest pulling off his sunglasses. Seeing Randy's piercing blue eyes seeming angered they both turned to face him as Randy nodded over toward the elevators. "Both of you come with me, now."

"Um, alright," Paul nodded not sure what else to do as he saw Dave shrug his shoulders and set his beer back down on the table before following Randy and Paul into the elevator. Seeing that they were the only ones in the elevator Paul cleared his throat once the doors closed. "So, what's up Randy?"

"I know exactly what is going on with you guys and I have to be honest with you," Randy stepped forward seeing Dave watch him as Dave leaned back against the cool elevator walls. Randy moved forward grabbing Dave by the sides of his face and pulling him forward into a kiss as Dave let out a small noise of surprise until realizing what was happening. Kissing him back he saw Paul pout in the corner until Randy walked away and moved over to Paul doing the same thing. "We all won tonight guys, we should all celebrate with each other."

"That's a hell of an idea," Paul muttered against Randy's lips seeing Dave smile in the corner of the elevator as the bell dinged telling them that they were on their floor now. "I think I like his ideas better than ours."

"Sounds good to me," Randy smirked motioning for them to both follow him to the hotel room as Randy pulled out his key and swiped it to get the door to open when they both followed him in. "Now what's on your mind guys."

"Whatever you want to do," Paul whispered seeing the way that Randy shrugged his shoulders before reaching for the bottom of his shirt to pull it up and over his head, dropping it to the ground. Shrugging to himself Paul did the same reaching for his belt as he saw Randy stand before him with a wide smile spread over his features. "How far do you want me naked?"

"As far as you want to go smart one," Dave finished unbuttoning his shirt before moving forward in the room and folding it up, setting it down on the desk before reaching for his belt and pulling it out of the loops. "Do what feels right, that's what I always say. Isn't that right honey?"

"Yes baby, that's exactly right," Randy smirked over his shoulder at Dave seeing Dave move forward and wrap his arms around Randy's waist pulling him close to his body. Randy kissed Dave over and over again, outlining his massive chest before pressing small tender kisses over Dave's neck. Hearing Paul let out a small noise, Randy turned in Dave's arms, feeling Dave's arm tighten around his abdomen as he nuzzled his nose against Randy's neck. "What are you getting all upset about now Paul?"

"How many times do you guys do this?" Paul questioned with a certain interest seeing Dave smile before gently nipping at Randy neck making Randy close his eyes tightly and lean his head up in the process. "Are you guys dating?"

"So what if we are?" Dave muttered against Randy's skin before pressing his tongue in over Randy's ear feeling Randy lean further back into him. Dave's dark eyes met Paul's as he shrugged his shoulders watching Paul pull fold his arms out in front of his chest. "I thought you wanted to do this tonight, so why don't we do this without your complaining?"

"So take off your pants and lets get this down," Randy demanded turning around to face Dave seeing the way that Dave's brown eyes stared into his and he started to pull apart Dave's zipper before reaching inside to stroke Dave slowly. "I can see that Dave is all ready this, so what about you."

"How about I watch the two of you for a while," Paul suggested seeing Randy's eyebrows perk up and his blue eyes widen as he looked back at Dave. "After that, I can promise you I will be very ready."

"What do you think baby?" Randy questioned seeing Dave nod slowly before looking over at Paul watching the way that Paul walked over to the desk and rested back against it. "I guess if it's something you don't mind doing then we could totally go there."

"Why not honey?" Dave smiled turning Randy around to face him as he start to press small kisses against Randy's chest seeing the way that Randy smiled when Dave started to pull apart his belt. "Lie back against the bed Randy."

"Anything for you honey," Randy muttered with a wide smile resting back against the bed, raising up on his elbows seeing the way that Dave looked down at him. Feeling Dave unzip his pants, Randy raised his hips up for Dave seeing the way that Dave looked him over before smiling widely when he started to pull down Randy's dress pants. Glancing over at Paul, he saw Paul running in over Randy's ten inches as Randy bit down on his bottom lip and nodded slowly. "You like what you see?"

"So far," Paul nodded reaching down to caress himself through his pants seeing the way that Dave looked back at him before laughing and moving forward on his knees on the bed. Reaching out to wrap his hand firmly around Randy's cock he saw the way that Paul looked at him as Dave dipped down to wrap his lips around Randy's tip hearing Randy let out a satisfied groan. Seeing Randy press his hand in against the back of Dave's head, Paul watched as Dave bobbed his head up and down sucking roughly at Randy's body. "I'm almost there."

"You better be," Dave replied licking at Randy's body slowly as Dave grabbed a firm hold of his thick cock through his dress pants before looking back at Paul. "Because I think my dick needs a good sucking soon."

"Okay baby, he gets the point now continue," Randy pulled Dave back to him feeling Dave's fist wrapped around him move at the pace of Dave's mouth as he thrust up into Dave hearing Dave let out a small noise of appreciation. "Oh god, no one gives these things like you do. Paul, get over here."

"Okay," Paul nodded seeing Randy pull away from Dave leaving Dave on his knees before Randy pushed him back against the bed leaving Dave before him. Dipping down Randy nipped at Dave's nipple tugging softly hearing Dave let out a small groan. "What do I do?"

"Pull Dave's pants off," Randy ordered seeing Paul nod slowly seeing the way that Dave took in a long breath when Paul grabbed Dave's pants and tugged them to Dave's ankles feeling a breath catch in his throat as he looked over Dave's cock. Him and Orton compared in size, but Dave was just a bit bigger, they were both amazing and completely sexy right now. "Give him a blow job and I'll start worrying about you."

"Okay," Paul watched as Randy got off the bed leaving Paul in front of Dave as he saw Dave before him resting on his elbows as Paul tipped down pressing tender kisses against Dave's thighs hearing Dave let out a deep groan as Paul grabbed a firm hold of Dave's base while he licked at the veins in Dave's cock. "I don't know what Randy does…,"

"Just suck me," Dave ordered seeing Paul smile in return before taking Dave's body into his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down hearing Dave let out a small groan before resting his head back against the pillows. He felt Paul's tongue crazing his skin every time he moved his head up and down as he felt Paul's teeth graze his head casually. "Damn, you really are that damn good."

"I'm about to find out," Randy announced from behind Paul motioning him to stand for a moment and leave Dave as Randy tugged down Paul's pants from behind. He watched as Dave slowly wrapped his hand around his own cock stroking roughly as he thrust forward into his own grip. "Now that we have these off you, get back on your knees."

"Okay," Paul nodded feeling Randy's lips press in against the small of his back as he moved back in over Dave, wrapping his lips around Dave's tip when Dave moved his hand to let him. He stroked Dave roughly until he felt a coolness at his entrance feeling Randy's fingers slowly slipping into him. "Geez."

"Don't say this hurts because I've heard all of Shawn's stories," Randy pointed out hearing Paul laugh as he saw Dave rest his hands behind his head as Randy continued to get Paul ready while he gave Dave a blow job. "You wanted me Trips and now you're going to really get me."

"Just go ahead honey," Dave urged Randy seeing the way that Randy snapped his hips forward sinking his length into Paul as Dave looked down see Paul take his mouth away for a moment. His rigid breath pressing against Dave's hard cock as Dave watched Paul for a moment as Randy started to thrust in and out of Paul over and over again until Paul took Dave back into his mouth. Dave felt Paul's mouth move in over him as quick as Randy's thrusts were going as he dropped his head back against the pillow letting out a load groan. "Oh shit Randy, do him harder. Get him off quick, I want you tonight."

"Gee Dave, you're not one bit of a demander are you?" Randy questioned with a long laugh seeing Dave shoot him a glance before his jaw tightened and he rested his head further back against the pillow. Grasping the sheet in his fingers tightly, he let out a long groan before looking down to see Paul sucking on him harder. Curving his right arm around Paul waist Randy grabbed Paul's hard shaft in his hand tightly started to caress him over and over again at the pace his hips were going. Hearing Paul let out a low groan after a while and move his head away from Dave Randy smiled knowing what he was about to get. "Here we come."

"Shit," Paul blurted out feeling his body explode at the feeling of Randy moving inside of him and caressing him over and over again sending the stickiness of his body over Randy's hand. Seeing Dave sit up slowly and stroke his cock once as he looked into Randy's eyes as Randy held his hand out for Paul to lick and suck at as Paul let out a small groan falling to the bed afterwards. "So good."

"My turn," Dave pressed Randy further back against the bed next to Paul as he pressed Randy's legs in over his shoulders before pressing the head of his body against Randy's entrance seeing Randy's blue eyes motion him to continue on. Pressing into Randy he heard Randy let out a small hiss as Dave looked over to Paul who was resting against the pillow, but was still watching them. "Lets make this quick Orton."

"Then help me out Batista," Randy blurted out back seeing Dave smile before wrapping his strong hand around Orton's cock seeing the way that Orton rested his head back against the pillows, biting down on his bottom lip. "Oh yeah Dave, quicker."

"I know," Dave whispered pressing his tongue in against Randy's leg seeing before looking down to slam his hips harder against Randy hearing their thighs smacking together over and over again as he quickened his hand around Randy's body. Feeling Randy arching up into him Dave let out a small groan feeling his own body tightening in the process. "Dave, faster. I'm about to cum."

"Okay baby," Dave panted slamming harder into Randy before feeling Randy arch up further into Dave as shots of cum flew from his tip striking Dave in the chest and getting it all over his as Dave's eyebrows tightened together. "Randy…,"

"Stand up," Randy ordered seeing the way that Dave nodded before getting to his feet after pulling out of Randy seeing the way that Randy sat on the edge of the bed, opening his mouth for Dave. Wrapping his lips just around Dave's head he saw Dave continue to jerk himself off until he felt long thick lines of cum shoot out inside of his mouth followed by the deep groans of Dave that followed. Seeing Dave get weak in the knees Randy motioned him onto the king sized bed they were on before pressing his fingers against Dave's sweaty chest. "Good boy."

"You guys are like the hottest thing ever," Paul finally got up the strength to whisper seeing the way that Dave smiled before nodding slowly and resting his head back against the pillows as Randy moved closer between the both of them. "I should get with you guys more often."

"One thing," Dave's head arched up from the pillow, a small smirk pressing in over Randy's lips as Dave rested his hand against Randy's hips softly. "Who said you could do this more than one night?"


End file.
